Image sensing devices such as focal point arrays (FPAs) can be used to detect various types of images. The complexity of image sensing devices may increase for nonplanar surfaces, particularly if it desired to maintain a constant image resolution in light of the variations in image geometry. Accordingly, it is desired to provide an efficient manner for maintaining constant image resolution when sensing nonplanar surfaces.